zagrebbynightfandomcom-20200213-history
Camarilla History in Croatia
The Recorded Kindred History of Camarilla Zagreb These are the recorded events that follow the first formation of Camarilla on these lands, starting in early 19th century and encompassing the most important events up to 2015. Early 19th Century 1806. Ignaz Gyulai was appointed Ban of Croatia. First vampires set foot in Croatia, mainly in rural areas. There is no information about Sabbat, but small pockets of Camarilla form, notably in Rijeka and Zagreb. 1832. Franjo Vlašić was appointed Ban. A small and determined group of Kindred forms a loose organization called 'Camarilla Agram'. Notable kindred of this time are Prince Bruno Vlašić (son of Franjo) of Clan Ventrue, Seneschal Zdeslav Pavlov of Clan Toreador, Sheriff Árpád Imre Támas of Clan Gangrel, Ilija Andechs-Meranski of Clan Nosferatu (rumored to be an Architect of the Ivory Tower) 1840. Vlašić died. He was succeeded as acting Ban by Juraj Haulik. Franjo's death was supposedly organized by Clan Toreador with idea to destabilize the region Mid-End 19th Century 1845. July 29th. Clan Ventrue retaliates and Thirteen protesters, the July victims, were killed in Zagreb while protesting a flawed local election. 1848. March 23rd – following their retaliation, Josip Jelačić, ghoul of Bruno Vlašić, is appointed Ban. 1848. April 19th – Sabor influenced by parties unknown (Later rumored to be Clan Brujah) proclaimed the union of the Croatian provinces, their secession from the Kingdom of Hungary within the Austrian Empire, and the abolition of serfdom. It further declared the equality of peoples in Croatia. Clan Ventrue and Clan Brujah form an alliance. Prominent figure from that time is Ferdinand of Clan Brujah, the Idealist. Tremere form the First Chantry in Zagreb. 1859. May 20th Ban Jelačić dies from illness. Historians note that prior to his death the Darkness crept into his room, sucking all life and light from it. Rumors of a mysterious Lasombra surface. 1860. June 19th – with a major push from Clan Tremere and their Regent Aleksandar Haulík Váralyai, a relative of Juraj Haulík Váralyai – Josip Šokčević was appointed Ban. 1871. October 11th, Rakovica revolt – Clan Nosferatu, in a desperate grasp for power, orchestrates execution of Eugen Kvaternik. Alliance of Ventrue, Brujah and Tremere kills every member of Clan Nosferatu. Architect Ilija Andech-Meranski goes into torpor. He will not be seen until late 2015. 1873. September 20th, Kindred Alliance helps Ivan Mažuranić to become a Ban. 10 years of tentative peace among Kindred start. 1883. December 4th, Clan Ventrue appoints Károly Khuen-Héderváry as Ban. The Alliance dissolves. Early 20th Century 1903. June 27th Ban Khuen-Héderváry resigned to become the Hungarian Prime Minister. Clan Ventrue pushes their candidate Teodor Pejačević. 1908. January 8th – Clan Ventrue, being the largest Camarilla force in this region appoints Pavao Rauch as Ban. Rauch will proceed to dissolve the Sabor on 12th of March. 1914. June 28th - Assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria: Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria was assassinated by Gavrilo Princip of the Bosnian separatist group Young Bosnia. World War I 1914. Austria-Hungary declared war on Serbia. (World War I) 1915. WWI – The secret Treaty of London (1915) was signed, under which Russia, France and the United Kingdom recognized Italian territorial claims (including some in Croatia) in return for Italy's joining the war on the side of the Triple Entente. 1918. December 1st, Clan Toreador and Clan Ventrue make The State of Slovenes, Croats and Serbs to join with Serbia to form the new Kingdom of Yugoslavia under King Peter I of Serbia. Antebellum 1928. June 20th, Puniša Račić (ghoul of clan Malkavian) of the People's Radical Party shot five members of the Croatian Peasant Party (HSS) during a session of Parliament. Two were killed instantly and Party leader Stjepan Radić (ghoul of clan Ventrue) was seriously wounded. Stjepan Radić will die on August 8th, this is considered a first major Jyhad event in Yugoslavia. 1934. October 9th – Clan Ventrue retaliates and Alexander (heavily influenced by Clan Malkavian) was assassinated by Vlado Chernozemski of the Internal Macedonian Revolutionary Organization. He was succeeded by his eleven-year-old son Peter II of Yugoslavia, with his cousin Prince Paul of Yugoslavia leading a regency council of three. World War II 1941. April 6th - World War II in Yugoslavia begins. Clans Tremere, Ventrue and Toreador side with Allies, Clans Malkavian & Nosferatu side with Axis. 1942. October 5th – Clan Malkavian orchestrates Operation Alpha which defeats Ventrue Partisans in town of Prozor. 1943. May 15th - Battle of the Sutjeska: Axis troops surrounded the main Partisan force on the east bank of the Sutjeska river in Bosnia. Prince Bruno Vlašić assassinated by parties unknown. He is succeeded by Emmanuel, from clan Toreador. Zdeslav Pavlov remains the Seneschal. Ranko Petrač appears in Zagreb. 1943. November 21st - The second session of the AVNOJ established the National Committee for the Liberation of Yugoslavia, the government-in-waiting of a federal, democratic Yugoslavia under Prime Minister Josip Broz Tito. Tito is rumored to be a Ventrue spy. 1945. May 8th - World War II in Yugoslavia formally ends with the German Instrument of Surrender, but fighting continues. Clan Nosferatu shows their face again, this time running from 'evil below' as they abandon the sewers in Zagreb. Mid-End 20th Century 1950. June 26th - Tito announced the introduction of workers' self-management in Yugoslavia pushed by Prince Emmanuel. 1950. – 1990. All kindred in Zagreb and close towns vanish overnight. Notable survivors were Zdeslav Pavlov who fled to Hungary, Ranko Petrać and Árpád Imre Támas who were in Rijeka during that time. Zagreb is declared as 'no-go' zone for local Kindred. 1991. Orchestrated by remnants of Clan Ventrue, the Balkan wars start. Ranko Petrać is seen smuggling weapons to all sides. Zdeslav Pavlov is still in Hungary. 1995. War ends. Kindred are still absent from this area. 1999. November 26th - Tuđman was declared incapacitated due to illness. Speaker of the Croatian Parliament Vlatko Pavletić became acting President. Kindred historians will later note that he died from same causes as Ban Jelačić. This will become known as 'Second Croatian Jyhad move'. 21st Century 2003. November 23rd - Croatian parliamentary election, 2003: The HDZ won a plurality of seats in the Sabor. HDZ is formed by clan Ventrue. Sabbat uprising begins in town of Samobor. 2005. January 16th - Croatian presidential election, 2005: Mesić was re-elected with 66% of the vote supported by Clan Toreador. Reformation of Camarilla in 21st Century 2013. November – most of the influential sires of Camarilla were assassinated by Sabbat from Samobor. Camarilla crumbles and begins to rebuild. Clan Toreador sends Maria Mlinarić to claim Praxis further backed by Zdeslav Pavlov. 2014. March - Clan Ventrue pushes Aleksei Romanov for the posion of Seneschal. Camarilla pushes Sabbat back to Samobor in a series of bloody battles. Prince Marija Mlinarić organizes Symbel for the position of Seneschal; Besides Romanov, Brujah Gajba, Toreador Imbrišak and Malkavian Sofija enter the Symbel. Ventrue Aleksei Romanov is chosen as Seneschal. Brujah Gajba calls for foul play and later that month he is killed by Aleksei Romanov, Zdeslav Pavlov, Ognjen Hartman and several others outside of Elysium. This in turn will spark the Brujah revolt. 2014. April – In a series of internal clashes, a young Neonate from Clan Ventrue Vandred Van Patten , backed by Malkavian Primogen Roy Proctor (Later turned out to be a Setite infiltrator) organize a coup in the middle of Elysium, infront of international Kindred and claims praxis. Clan Brujah still angry over the death of Gajba, organize in force under leadership of Ljimun and more than two dozen Brujah (Both from Croatia and Vienna) show in the Elyisum on that night. Roy Proctor and couple of Brujah try to murder Aleksei Romanov who manages to escape and alert the Prince Maria Mlinarić. The Primogen backs Van Patten and the bloody coup is finished. 2014. May – McHale ascends as Malkavian Primogen, Joža Balog as Gangrel, Zagymir as Nosferatu, Pavlov as Toreador. 2014. May – The Time of Elders – Darius Vetrov , a Lasombra antitribu, Cyrus , Tremere Lord and Namtaru of Gangrel show up in Zagreb. Van Patten flexes his muscles as a tyrant. Backed by Cyrus, Darius grabs the position of Seneschal, during the Symbel and continues the purge of Brujah, thus removing all opposition against Van Patten. Clan Brujah is decimated thanks to their own members who decided to side with Sabbat. 2014. May - Assamite brother and sister appear in Zagreb, called upon Prince Van Patten. They are given a Blood contract on former Seneschal Aleksei Romanov and former Ventrue Primogen Natasha Vronski. In the chaos that happened, the Assamites kill Toreador Primogen, Dr. Silvio Imbrisak. Later on, the male Assamite is killed by Clan Toreador and his sister is killed by Seneschal Darius and Namtaru, on rooftops of Zagreb. 2014. July - Elder Lasombra, Trpimirović awakens from torpor and allies himself with Prince Van Patten. He is given Gornji grad as his personal domain. Later on, the Infernalist Lasombra Hinko will attack and diablerize Trpimirović, thus pushing Seneschal Darius to an all out war against Infernalists. Gornji grad is wrecked by fighting as Camarilla forces beat down the doors in search for their nemesis, while Darius uses his influences to keep the Masquerade intact. Hinko and his allies are killed. 2014. Autumn – Due to an error from Clan Nosferatu, Camarilla forces are decimated during a clash with Sabbat on Jarun. A vozhd ravages the Jarun, later defeated by Camarilla forces. A Caitiff in good standing, Bruno Golem is presumed missing in action, captured or killed by Sabbat forces. The local kindred try to forget the Jarun Incident. Primogen Zagymir is removed by Seneschal Darius while Van Patten wages his war against other clans. 2014. November - A new face shows up during Elyisum, Tremere Ewald Manteuffel and helps the clan to fortify Elysium with mystical wards. Later that evening, he is ousted as a Baali impostor. The Camarilla pursue the dreaded Baali to Pleso Airport where he is forever destroyed. 2014. December – Roy Proctor turns against Van Patten, who has succumbed to his beast, Seneschal Darius claims the praxis with Cyrus as his right hand. Dissidents and internalists are killed on the spot. In Samobor, trouble looms over forces of Sabbat who decimate themselves during an event for reasons unknown. 2015. Camarilla Zagreb forms in force successfully pushing Sabbat to Samobor and recognizing the Barony of Ivanic Grad. Emissaries from region flock towards Zagreb. 2015. Spring - Prince Darius fortifies his rule and Lord Cyrus organizes the Tremere, who suffered a severe public humiliation due to the Baali incident. The Prince leaves with his entourage to Budapest, Hungary, at the call of Prince Ferdinand Ernst von Herberstein, accompanied by several kindred, most notable of them being Primogen Fe of Clan Malkavian and Primogen Renata of Clan Tremere. The rumors put Roy Proctor in Budapest as well, but there is no confirmation of that. 2015. April - Camarilla Zagreb celebrates 2 years of existence in Dvorac Golubovec. Kindred from all over Europe gather at the event which lasted until the early morning hours. The atmosphere heats up when Talley the Hound, a Sabbat Lasombra of some renown shows up asking for an audience with the Prince. As Camarilla starts to bicker, Necromancer known as Metatron unleashes an evil spell on the Castle itself. Clan Tremere unites and pushes the evil away, helped by numerous Kindred. Talley offers the Zagreb Camarilla a deal, he will clean the Samobor of 'fake' Sabbat and his own forces will take over. He promises peace. Prince Darius grudgingly accepts. 2015. March - According to rumors, Anton von Wittmann, Ventrue Prince of Győr puts his own clan (or the Zagreb part of it) on a collision course with Prince Darius, demanding his removal as a Prince. In an unheard move, Nastya Korade, Van Patten's childe aligns herself and clan with Darius. The Ventrue in Europe are not happy. 2015. Summer - as Kindred are left to their own devices, a blood curse descends upon Zagreb, wiping all clan weaknesses. In two month time the curse is gone but so are all the Blood bonds formed by Kindred prior to this event. 2015. August - Bruno Golem is delivered to Prince Darius, found torpored but alive in Samobor. 2015. October – Anarchs from Ivanić grad provoke Sabbat who in turns burns the city down. Barony of Ivanic grad vanishes from the face of the earth. The little that is left of Anarch Kindred decide to join Camarilla of Zagreb.